NMRD profile is a measurement of the bulk relaxation rates of a nuclear species in a sample as a function of a wide range of magnetic fields. We developed a method of analyzing NMRD data in terms of a continuous distribution of relaxation times. In contrast to theconventional NLLS method, this new method makes no a priori assumptions on the character and the components of the relaxation. The significance of the method is especially appreciated in the interpretation of NMRD data from biological systems.